Haru's rule
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: Todos se enamoran y entran al juego del amor sabiendo desde el inicio las reglas, para todos ellos; eran las reglas de Haru. Porque estaban atrapados en el mundo, el amor, la amistad, la amabilidad, todo de una gentil primavera. ／ Drabbles & One-Shots de All & Haru; el Ratem puede variar en cada capítulo.
1. Los labios de Haru

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de Lugar

 **Ratem:** T

 **G** **é** **nero:** Romance  & Comedia.

 **Pareja:** Hibari  & Haru / 1886.

 **Advertencias** : Dulce, dulce, dulce, dulce… salvajemente dulce.

 **Summary:** Todos se enamoran y entran al juego del amor sabiendo desde el inicio las reglas, para todos ellos; eran las reglas de Haru. Porque estaban atrapados en el mundo, el amor, la amistad, la amabilidad, todo de una gentil primavera. / Drabbles  & One-Shots de All & Haru.  
El Ratem puede variar en cada capítulo.

* * *

•

•

 _ **Rule**_

 **I**

 _ **Los labios de Haru.**_

•

•

* * *

Haru estaba tarareando una de sus canciones preferidas mientras caminaba después de las aburridas clases de Midori hacia la entretenida y amada Nami Chu donde era Hibari quien la gobernaba.

Sonrió al recordar su nombre y prometerle el día de ayer que hoy le haría una visita con una gran sorpresa, el chico bufo diciéndole que no le gustaban las dichas sorpresas pero Haru le hizo caso omiso al comentario de su novio. Sí, con el tiempo en que apenas se hablaban más que Haru le tenía un miedo tremendo, paso a que los dos cayeran algo enamorados.

Fue difícil para ambos, el de Haru por aceptar que ya no quería a Tsuna y por Hibari que cayó plenamente en _sentimientos herb_ _í_ _voros_ que lo envolvían en una suave nube de color rosa.

Aun así, ninguno de los dos se arrepentía.

Al momento de pensar y caminar hasta llegar a la escuela, la cual se encontraba con algunos estudiantes ya que las clases habían terminado hace diez minutos atrás, ella entro dándole un gran saludo a los chicos del comité disciplinario, provocando que estos la recibieran de la misma manera, al ser conocida por todo el comité disciplinario y la escuela, algunos le tenían miedo por ser la novia de Hibari y otros la respetaban por llegar a ser la nombrada chica de un carnívoro.

— ¡Hola Hibari-san! —al momento en que abrió la puerta de la oficina del nombrado, alzo la mirada. Pues moralmente se encontraba como siempre lo hacía, haciendo papeleo obligatorio.

—Eres ruidosa como siempre. —respondió con molestia al escuchar su chillido.

—Vamos Hibari-san —sonrió Haru para cerrar la puerta—, tendrá que acostumbrarse desu. Después de todo estamos saliendo.

—Yo nunca dije eso —cruzó su grisácea mirada con la de Haru—. Solo dije que eras mía y de nadie más.

— _¡_ _Hahi!_ —la chica todavía no se acostumbraba a esos comentarios por lo que un gran sonrojo salió a flote para sus mejillas—, e-eso es salir desu…

—Hm —Hibari, sin que Haru lo notara sonrió por ver aquella tierna reacción de su nombrada novia—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí herbívora? —apunto la caja blanca que ella tenía en su mano derecha.

— ¡Es para Hibari-san! —parpadeó, recordando y exclamando por el motivo por el cual vino, aprovechando para dejar el nerviosismo de lado y encaminar hasta el escritorio del azabache apoyando la caja en el—. Es la sorpresa de la que Haru le habló ayer a Hibari-san.

—No me gustan las sorpresas. —repitió la frase anterior.

—A Hibari-san le gustara —decretó; abriendo la caja y sacando un plato que tenía en su bolso para colocarlo en el escritorio junto al delicioso pastel sabor chocolate—. ¡Ta-da~!

—Pastel… —miro la repostería, subiendo su mirada y topándose con la resplandeciente sonrisa de Haru—, no me gusta el pastel.

— ¡¿Eh?! —ella al escuchar eso se deprimió al segundo, chillando por ello, estaba segura que al grisáceo le gustaría el pastel, era uno de las mejores tiendas de Namimori, más que ella lo eligió siendo una experta en temas de pastelería—, es una pena desu —balbuceo por momento de depresión, pero respondió hondo con cero motivos para rendirse, así que opto por insistir—. ¿Lo ha probado Hibari-san? —dio la primera pregunta.

—Es dulce, no me gusta lo dulce.

—Pero… ¿lo ha probado?

—No.

— ¡Entonces pruébelo desu! —hayo una oportunidad para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—No quiero. —volvió a rechazar; pues, que cambie de opinión como Haru quería, sería difícil.

—Hm… —ella pensó en la manera más indicada para que Hibari por lo menos probara el pastel.

Con una cuchara, tomo un trozo del pastel y lo llevo lentamente hasta la boca del carnívoro, este notó las intenciones y le mando una mirada de odio si pretendía seguir, por lo que Haru en un intento fallido se angustio.

Hizo un leve puchero, cruzo sus brazos y recordó intrépidamente _aquella situación._

* * *

•

Estaban solos, en la sala de la oficina de Hibari.

Un martes después de clases.

—Pensé que a Hibari-san no le gustaba Haru… —el ambiente era reconfortante para ser el lugar donde estaba Hibari, bueno, ahora en ese momento aquella sala se volvió una de confesiones.

—No sé si es gustar —él lo dejo en claro, apretando más el agarre y acercando su cuerpo al de ella teniendo ventaja ya que Haru se encontraba atrapada entre la pared y él—, pero solo quiero que seas mía. No de ese herbívoro, solo mía y de nadie más.

La castaña se ruborizo y calló, bajando la mirada sin tener una respuesta, aunque los sentimientos eran mutuos jamás había experimentado algo así; era extraño.

— ¿Esta seguro Hibari-san? —seguía pensando que podía ser un engaño—. No hay nada de Haru que le agrade a Hibari-san...

Hibari apretó el agarre haciendo que soltara un quejido, aquel comentario le molesto por decir esas cosas que ni ella sabía, solo el mismo Hibari tenía en mente lo que quería hacer y lo que le gusta de esa mujer. Por algo estaba haciendo lo que hacía.

Al soltar el quejido, ella abrió sus labios teniendo la perfecta oportunidad que el azabache no dejo de lado, la oportunidad de entrar en su cavidad y hacerle sentir el _gustar_ que Haru deseaba sentir.

Apoyo sus labios con los de ella, abriendo al instante su boca, sin perder tiempo para traspasar su lengua y hacer suave contacto con la de Haru, ella se sorprendió y ahogo un gemido por la inexperiencia. Hibari tampoco era experto, era su primero beso, pero era el prefecto y por eso, lucia como un profesional.

Ambas lenguas bailaban, Haru le correspondía con timidez e inseguridad la cual fue suavemente recibida por las caricias que Kyoya le daba a cada tacto. Al necesitar aire para respirar, se separaron. Ella tenía su mirada algo nublada por el beso y él poco, pero con efectos.

—Me gustan —habló el mayor en el intenso ambiente que se formó—, tus labios.

* * *

•

Ella sonrió, teniendo todo planeado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse apenada por lo que iba a hacer, así que con firmeza, aprovechando el momento en que Hibari siguió con su trabajo, comió un trozo de pastel para simular y hablar como si no tuviera nada en la boca para luego acercarse y quedar al lado del azabache.

—Hibari-san. —llamó la femenina voz.

Hibari alzó su cabeza molesto, pero su percepción se esfumó por la sorpresa que lo invadió, al ver como los ojos de su novia se aproximaban hacia los suyos en una inclinación; en pocos segundos para verse invadido por los labios de la Miura en los suyo, sintiendo como ahora la boca de Haru se abría, el obviamente, después de sacar su asombro, correspondió permitiéndole todo el paso posible hasta sentir una textura dulce en su paladar.

Ahora entendía porque el repentino beso, solo para comer el pastel. Este, orgulloso trato de rechazar el beso pero Haru lo agarro de su camisa por el cuello y atrevida se sentó en el regazo del azabache, haciendo que Hibari no pudiera rechazarla.

Kyoya ya rendido e importándole menos lo del pastel, agarro a su novia por las caderas, rodeándola, permitiéndole que lo comiera por completo a lo cual la castaña se sorprendió pero siguió hasta hacer que Hibari tragara todo el pastel que había en su boca, separándose y dejando caer un hilo de saliva por las acciones bruscas de sus lenguas.

— ¿Co-como… estuvo? —jadeo la castaña al preguntar, sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Me gustaron más los labios que el pastel. —Hibari era honesto y sonrió al notar el nerviosismo que se apodero de ella, era la verdad.

La verdad que hacia sonrojar a Haru.

•

•

•

 _ **C**_ _ontinuar_ _á…_

* * *

 _ **Yahoo~**_

Viva Haru:v no sé porque me dieron las ganas de hacer este tipo de fic, ya que normalmente o hago un _oneshot_ o una historia completa.

Pero se me dio la gana de darles este regalo a todos y todas que amamos a Haru:v por lo que empecé con un _oneshot_ , ya que _drabble_ … dudo que me alcanceXD.

Primer capítulo con Ratem **T** , iba a continuar pero me dije que no porque soy _bien mala_ y además que me dio flojera, por lo que se los dejo para que la imaginación de ustedes florezca (? Aun que siento que la mayoría las tiene bien desarrolladas;

Una más que otras… cofcofindirectascofcof

Espero que les guste este tipos de historia en si la idea porque serán variadas historias de _AllxHaru_ con diferentes situaciones, puede pasar una historia de Ratem **K** al siguiente capítulo de Ratem **MA**.

Quien sabe7u7.

 _¡Ah!_

Casi lo olvidaba =n= …

* * *

 _~ Atención:v ~_

…

 **Si gustan;** me pueden ayudar para escoger la siguiente pareja que quieren para el próximo _one shot o drabble._

Obviamente estará Haru, pero hablamos de su _acompañante_ :3

…

 _~ Gracias por su atención:v ~_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo proyecto:B

¡Nos leemos!

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_


	2. Jamás entrar sin permiso

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de Lugar

 **Ratem:** M

 **Género:** Romance, lime

 **Pareja:** Mukuro & Haru.

 **Advertencias:** Lime, escena **(desde la separación de la línea),** subida _muy_ de tono.

 **Summary:** Todos se enamoran y entran al juego del amor sabiendo desde el inicio las reglas, para todos ellos; eran las reglas de Haru. Porque estaban atrapados en el mundo, el amor, la amistad, la amabilidad, todo de una gentil primavera. / Drabbles & One-Shots de All & Haru.  
El Ratem puede variar en cada capítulo.

* * *

•

•

 _ **Rule**_

 **II**

 _ **Jamás entrar sin permiso.**_

•

•

* * *

Aunque no lo quisiera, logro convencer a Mukuro de salir con ella al cine.

Era su primera cita después de todo, tenía que aprovechar lo máximo que le quedaba de una posible pelea que pudieran tener, ya que: la paciencia del ilusionista no era mucha. Costó demasiado hacerlo salir de Kokuyo, hasta tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Chrome. Hubo momentos en que se rindió y se amurró pero en aquellos, Mukuro aparecía algo orgulloso diciéndola que estaría bien que fueran al cine solo por ser un día especial:

El cumpleaños de Haru.

El peli índigo suspiró un poco, hacía calor y andaba muy bien vestido (gracias a todo el show que se formó en Kokuyo Land). Y más que cansado por la radiación solar, estaba algo incómodo por la simple explicación de no saber qué hacer en una cita, más la primera y con su novia; aunque recibió consejos no deseados de los hombres; por parte de Ken, Chikusa y Verde… seguía sin hacer.

Continuaron caminando, llegando un momento donde la mano del chico sudaba por el calor que se daba con la palma de la castaña agregando también que era verano.

— ¿Esta bien, Mukuro-san? —Haru se acercó levemente mirando a los ojos heterocromaticos del mayor, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Sí. —también le sonrió de la misma forma ocultando todo como era de esperarse, pero, sabía que no funcionaba con Haru; porque la primavera podía ver más allá de una fachada y la mentira que ocultaba.

Ella sonrió y soltó delicadamente la mano de Mukuro mientras este suspiraba por ser descubierto. Él quería hablar ya que aunque fuera el mismo Rokudo del que narramos, era desconocido a temas como; salidas y novias. Dos años le costó saber que la amaba, entonces ¿cómo funcionaría esta cita?

Tal vez tendría que repasar los libros que Ken le dio…

—Pri—

— ¡Mire Mukuro-san!

Este calló al primer intento de mover sus labios y hablar cuando Haru lo interrumpió apuntando un puesto de pudín.

Golpe letal: Mukuro adora el pudín.

—Kufufu~ ¿quieres uno? —río burlescamente.

—Si —asintió—. Mukuro-san no se puede hacer el tonto con Haru —sonrío la chica—, después de todo a Mukuro-san le gusta el pudín desu.

—No me gusta ser llamado ''tonto''. —dijo.

—Pero si Mukuro-san algunas veces es un tonto desu. —Haru era muy sincera para sus momentos.

—Si yo soy tonto entonces tú eres más tonta. —se burló sin argumentos hasta ahora.

— _¡Hahi!_ —hipó al momento en que, sin darse cuenta, estaban al frente del local—. ¡¿Por qué desu?!

—Porque eres una estúpida al estar con alguien como yo.

—Hm —infló sus cachetes—, puede que Haru sea estúpida desu… —se dio media vuelta mientras que en pocos minutos compraba los dos pudines que quería—. Pero Mukuro-san también lo es. —dijo, al final de darle el correspondiente pudin a su novio.

—Kufufu~ es imposible que alguien como yo lo sea.

—Verdad. Haru se equivocó —sonó sarcástica—, es un narcisista desu.

Un tic en el ojo invadió al mayor.  
—No creo que esa palabra sea apropiada para mí. —trató de sonreír como siempre lo hace.

— ¿Enserio desu? —a Haru le gustaba enojarlo—. Pues Haru cree que es la mejor palabra para describir a Mukuro-san. —llevó la cuchara con pudín a su boca al momento de decir aquello.

—No lo es. —pero Mukuro actuó primero, algo molesto aunque su sonrisa seguía en él.

Cuando Haru llevo la cucharita a su boquita, Mukuro aprovechó el momento para quitársela pero como la castaña mantenía la presión del agarre con sus dientes y que Mukuro le quitara el plástico que mantenía, sus perlas siguieron la fuerza hasta aplastar una parte de su lengua.

— ¡D-d-duele desu! —chilló levemente mientras se tapaba su boca adolorida.

— ¿Ahora qué tienes?

— _¡Mukuro-zan hisho que Haru se moldiera la lengua dezu!_ —tropezó con sus palabras, pero a la vez trató de sonar entendible.

—No es para tanto… —aguanto totalmente la risilla que quería salir de sus labios, remplazándola por una sin importancia.

— _¡Shi lo esh dezu!_ —alegó—, _¡mile!_ —y sacó su lengua exhibiendo una parte de ella que estaba en rojo y no rosado.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó, analizando la herida.

— _S-shi…_ —modulo apenas.

Mukuro sonrió; aprovechando que sus ojos se habían cerrado por el dolor, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar levemente inclinado, con sus manos en los bolsillos, dejando el pudín y la cuchara a un lado, acercó su labio hasta la punta de la pequeña rosada lengua de la castaña, detectando el color rojo que resaltaba para darle un pequeño beso.

Haru al sentir los labios del ilusionista en su lengua, se tensó a más no poder no procesando una reacción, solo dejo caer el pudin que mantenía en su mano. Mukuro complacido por la reacción; intento hacer algo más _malicioso._

Con los labios pegados a aquella puntita, abrió su boca y empezó a succionar lo rojo, dejándolo así más. Haru cerró sus ojos y dejo salir un leve quejido totalmente tierno, logrando que el mayor se sonrojara levemente y se separara con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

—E-eso… e-es… —Haru al momento de separarse; se tapó su boca con un rojo intenso en su rostro, totalmente avergonzada más por que las personas miraban.

—Feliz cumpleaños, primavera. —y con aquella sonrisa en sus labios, Haru juró que no sería la última vez que viviera esas experiencias.

Pero aun así no podía estar más roja y, realmente se notaba. Haru no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, era su primer beso robado y ni siquiera uno normal, Mukuro no tenía la intención de ser delicado.

« ¡A-a-ah! ¡Qué vergüenza desu! »

Haru se tapó su cara con ambas manos, sin importarle que su postre haya sido botado por sus manos, se corrió un poco y bajo su mirada. Por otro lado, Mukuro sin vergüenza alguna, vio como a la castaña le salía humo por la boca.

—Estas roja. —habló él, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, luciendo de cierta forma genial.

— ¡H-H-Ha-Haru lo sabe desu! —costó para que le salieran las palabras, además que apenas se escuchaba por sus murmullos y más el impedimento de sus manos.

Mukuro embosco una sonrisa, tenía que admitir que le encantaba aquella chica. Por lo que, se acercó un poco y con sus manos, quitó las de Haru.

—Sigues roja —sonrío al decirlo, logrando que la castaña se volviera a sonrojar—, y estas sudando.

— ¡H-Haru lo sabe muy bien desu! —chilló hundida en la vergüenza.

—Ya que estas así —ahora, se inclinó levemente para quedar en una excelente posición de su boca contra el oído de la Miura—. ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?

— _¡¿H-hahi?!_ —los colores nuevamente subieron y Haru ya estaba perdida en su subconsciente.

Era su cumpleaños, si y también el pase de experimentar algo nuevo.

* * *

•

El lugar más cercano, lejos de ser un hotel y menos Kokuyo, era la casa de Haru.

Que afortunadamente, gracias especialmente para la suerte de Mukuro, estaba completamente vacía ya que sus padres trabajan hasta tarde y comúnmente llegaban a mediados de la noche por lo que el chico tenía toda la tarde libre, específicamente; tenía a Haru para él toda la tarde.

Dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada como pudieron y al momento en que eso pasó, la niebla cerró la puerta y pegó a Haru a la pared más cercana que estaba, colocándose él encima de ella.

—M-Mukuro-sa— ¡Hmg!

Aunque quisiera modular, la boca del ilusionista pasó y recorrió todos sus labios hasta hacerla callar con un experto beso francés; con sus ojos cerrados, las múltiples sensaciones que le llegaban a Haru iban más allá de simplemente sentir su cuerpo arder, más por el calor, se explicaba los recorridos de electricidad que pasaban por su espalda.

Entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo que estúpidamente las fuerzas se le iban sin razón alguna y su mente como su mirada se opacaban y nublaban.

—Mng… Mukuro-san… e-espere…

Pero sin decir nada, el peli índigo la seguía besando, disfrutando de cada tiempo en que sentía como hacia estremecer a la de obres castaños a cada tacto que su lengua tenía con su cavidad bucal, haciendo tantos los movimientos que hasta saliva se escapaba de sus bocas y, agregando que Haru ya no podía más.

Sus pies se rindieron haciéndola flaquear para finalmente caer al suelo.

—Ah… H-Haru… no pue-de respi—mng… —jadeo al momento de notarse completamente sometida por Mukuro.

El chico, abrió sus ojos al verla en el suelo, con la saliva correr hasta su cuello, sus ojos nublosos con gotitas en los extremos y más sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas, mirándolo solamente a él.

—M-Mukuro-san… —musitó.

— ¿La lujuria ya te dominó, primavera? —la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer, pues Mukuro estaba satisfecho con eso, pero, quería más ¿era normal, verdad?

Desear cada vez más.

— ¡N-n-no es eso! —al comentario de su novio, Haru bajo su mirada, sintiendo como su corazón la mataría de un paro cardíaco—. E-el beso de Mukuro-san… hizo que Haru se cayera desu. —balbuceo tiernamente.

Un mini rubor atacó al ilusionista de Vongola; este se tapó su boca, tratando de controlar su sonrojo para llevar a cabo sus pervertidos pensamientos, por lo que, al respirar hondo, se hincó para quedar al frente de la chica.

— _Oya, oya,_ diciendo eso —se acercó suavemente a ella—, me harás dejarte completamente invalida ¿sabes? —seductor, pudo afirmar Haru, el tono seductor el cual utilizó Mukuro, hizo que Haru se quedara sin palabras.

Ya teniéndola algo domada, sus labios en vez de ir a los contrarios de la chica, se guiaron por el cuello, lamiendo parte de su sudor, algo que Haru encontró sumamente vergonzoso, pero para Mukuro, saborear el único sabor de Haru era maravilloso, por eso, pasó su lengua por todo el cuello de la chica, haciéndola estremecer.

—Ah… —volvió a jadear.

—Estas sensible. —río el chico, besando y dejando chupetones por el cuello blanco y pálido de Haru.

— ¡E-es porque Mukuro-san está haciendo cosas pervertidas desu! —alegó en murmullos avergonzados.

Este sonrió y siguió bajando hasta la clavícula de su novia, besando esa parte de ella. La Miura sentía que sí, bajaba más, no podría seguir. Su mente no reaccionaba y hasta su cuerpo se contradecía ya que internamente disfrutaba de las caricias pero su mente le negaba eso firmemente.

—Sigues diciendo eso —se burló, moviendo su mano derecha la cual, subía y tocaba el suave muslo de la Miura, haciéndola chillar hasta que la mano del Rokudo pasó por debajo de su blusa—. Pero tu cuerpo me acepta a la perfección —sonrío divertido, pasando por la desuna piel de Haru hasta llegar al sostén—, ¿no será que en verdad deseas esto más que yo, Haru?

Oprimió sus labios y corrió su mirada, no dedicada a responderle. Pero si no lo hacía, eso continuaría, pero quiere y a la vez no, no podía pensar con claridad por lo que, aquella mano juguetona que paso por debajo del sostén blanco hasta tocar completamente el pecho desnudo de Haru, la hizo gemir.

— ¡Ah!

Ante ello, se quería morir.

— _¡Hahi!_ —y sin pensarlo, tapo su boca.

Rokudo, ante tan inocente reacción, no pudo sentir la felicidad y orgullo crecer en él, ya que por sus suaves caricias, la hacía estar así, temblando y gimiendo a disposición solamente de él, no de Sawada Tsunayoshi, no… de él.

Pero a la vez también se molestó al ver como tapaba los dulces sonidos que él quería escuchar sin interrupción alguna, por lo que, le subió totalmente la blusa de color verde hasta arriba de sus pechos.

— ¡M-Mukuro-san! —reacciono ante eso, sacándose levemente sus manos.

Pero esta vez el dicho chico; no respondió y simplemente también, eficientemente, sacó el sostén que se abrochaba por delante, dejándole claramente una vista que solo se obtienen en revistas para mayores de edad.

— ¡E-espere desu, Muku—! ¡A-ah… n-no…!

Su voz titubeaba y temblaba, porque Mukuro abrió su boca y saco su lengua para; descaradamente, lamer el pezón izquierdo de la quinceañera mientras que con su mano, dirigía sus dedos para estrujar el derecho en expertos movimientos. Haru tembló y se encorvo por la sensación, apretó sus dientes y volvió a taparse la boca.

Mukuro bufo y salió de la concentración de sus pechos, sus manos atacaron a las de Haru para quitárselas de su boca.

— ¿Por qué te tapas? —preguntó.

— ¡D-deje a Haru… es vergonzoso desu! —contestó.

—No —y así, la sonrisa que jamás desapareció, previamente se extendió—, tampoco servirá de nada que te tapes.

— ¿P-por qué lo dice desu? —colocó un puchero.

—Porque te haré gemir tan fuerte, tanto que tus manos no te ayudaran.

— _¡Hahi!_

Y nuevamente, volvió a los pechos.

— ¡Nngh! —oprimió sus labios.

Él nuevamente bajo sus manos para hacerlos llegar hasta los pechos y jugar con ellos, lo que también su boca aprovechaba, para dejar uno totalmente rojo y ahí tomar posición su mano, que para con el otro, hacer lo mismo.

—A-ah… ah… —jadeo la pequeña.

Y Mukuro siguió con eso.

—N-no muerdas…

Las suplicas de Haru se desvanecían en el aire a cada acción que su novio realizaba, pues seguía mordiendo los pezones de la chica mientras que sus manos también jugaban con sus pechos, los cuales eran muy sensibles.

A tales reacciones, Mukuro no podía esperar para más, por lo que, una mano disponible, comenzó a viajar por los muslos de Haru, los cuales estaban totalmente descubiertos. La chica sintió claramente la sensación invasora que venía, por lo que, trato de estúpidamente y en vano, razonar.

— ¡E-e-espere! —modulo.

— ¿Qué? —sonrío el chico, separándose levemente de la zona ocupada por su boca—. Lo mejor está a punto de empezar, primavera.

— ¡P-pero! —rápidamente, trato de buscar una excusa antes las caricias de él—, e-estamos… en la entrada desu —dijo—. Los vecinos, podrían escuchar a Haru—

— ¿Gemir? —soltó, interrumpiéndola y dejando que esta hipara por la sorpresa—, ¿llorar de la lujuria? ¿De las sensaciones que te causo y causaré? ¿De cómo te vendrás y gritaras mi nombre? ¿En cómo me suplicaras más?

— _¡Hahi!_ ¡n-no lo diga Mukuro-san! ¡Es vergonzoso para Haru desu! —con sus manos, las colocó en la cabelleras del ilusionista para alejarlo.

Mukuro embosco una sonrisa y con sus manos, sacos los de Haru, de hecho, tomo una de ellas y la paso por su cara, la niebla masculina encorvo su cuello hacia atrás para que esta se deslizara hasta hacer llegar sus dedos a su boca, abrirla y empezar a jugar con ellos con su lengua.

— ¡Hm! —Haru oprimió un gemido.

Puede que ella, algunas veces haya lamido sus dedos, pero era totalmente diferente, la lengua de Mukuro en sus dedos era extraña, la sensación desconocida seguía viajando por su cuerpo, el cual cedía claramente a las caricias del mayor.

Al terminar en pasar toda su lengua en los dedos de Haru, con una de sus manos, tomó bruscamente uno de sus muslos y lo colocó en su hombro.

— ¿M-M-Mukuro-san?

En respuesta, la suave piel de la chica fue inundada por la saliva proveniente del hombre; con estos, Mukuro paso sus labios por los muslos de Haru, lamiéndolos, besándolos y succionándolos, dejando un rastro de su tibia saliva.

— ¡N-no desu! ¡Mhng!

— ¿Sigues resistiéndote? —pregunto seductoramente con una sonrisa, siguiendo el juego con sus piernas.

—H-Haru… no quie-re… e-esto… —mintió; oprimiendo su labios para no dejar escapar más gemidos.

—Kufufu~ —río—, mientes. Dices eso pero con un solo beso te excitas —comenzó a bajar más y más—. Tu cuerpo es tan lascivo.

— ¡AH!

Pegó un grito y se encorvo en una sensación totalmente nueva, cuando sintió la mano del peli índigo en aquella parte prohibida entre sus piernas, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y oprimir sus dientes para no escapar otros sonidos.

— ¿No te gusta? —lujurioso, se inclinó para hacer su rostro al de Haru, mientras que una mano se encargaba de uno de sus pechos, el derecho y su mano suavizaba la parte de abajo por sobre su short.

—M-mnhg… ah… ¡Nhg!

Simplemente, dejó escapar adorables gemidos.

Los dedos de Mukuro colocaron más fuerza en el clítoris de Haru, rozando aquella parte sensible. Esta trato de cerrar sus piernas pero al hacerlo opuso más fuerza para que él no sacara su mano, pero su cuerpo se retorcía tratando de controlar las sensación por lo que, no pudo hacer nada.

—E-estamos… —Haru balbuceo, llena de saliva por tanto tener la boca abierta, de jadeos, suplicas y gemidos—, e-en… la entrada ¡ah! —corrió su cuello, exhibiéndolo, lleno de chupetones.

— ¿Eso no lo hace más excitante?

Ya, no podía más.

Por lo que, la chica simplemente se rindió ante las caricias de su novio.

Sin interrupciones…

— ¡Haru-chan feliz cumpleaños!

—F-f-feliz cumpleaños…

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños al extremo!

— ¡Yo, Haru! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

— ¡No empujes idiota del béisbol!

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ha—! _¡HIIEE!_

Pero nada podía ser peor, porque aquel momento en que iban a continuar, la puerta se abrió de un sopetón para mostrar abiertamente a sus amigos, primero partió Kyoko, seguida de Chrome en donde esta también trato de participar junto el gran y entusiasmado grito de Ryohei, Yamamoto obviamente estaba ahí, Gokudera seguido de regañarlo y por último… Tsuna quien, fue el único que le prestó una clara atención a la escena cuando abrió sus ojos.

— ¡KYAAAAAA~!

Haru rápidamente, lanzó un grito, se tapó, se levantó y se encerró en su cuarto.

En menos de cinco segundos.

Y Mukuro no podía estar más enojado.

Pero todo ellos, más de estar avergonzados con unos grandes sonrojos en sus mejillas, sintieron la muerte del más grande ilusionista de la mafia arder ante ellos.

Oh si, regla dos; jamás entrar sin permiso.

Pero la primera sería; jamás enfadar a Mukuro.

•

•

•

 _ **C**_ _ontinuará…_

* * *

 **¡Objeción!  
** Ay por dios, soy una puta joderXDD.

Y lo digo, porque este lime, salió de mi mente…

Lamento que no sea un _lemon_ ;n;

Saben que, originalmente, tenía la historia ya hecha desde la separación de la línea ¿me entienden? Pero cuando vi sus comentarios queriendo también una escena bien _hard_ me dije: ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! Y en verdad lo siento… no pude llegar al _lemon_

¡Pero tengo un _lime_!

Es increíble como en el segundo capítulo ya tengo un _lime_ askjdhadXDD dios mío que mente la mía. Además que de un primer capítulo de ratem T salté así al instante a un M kjsahdXDD. Pero están cerca, lo siento, soy exagerada.

Aun así, espero que les haya gustados:vv porque soy bien mala en estos temas, así que espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas, o algo de llena ¿subir el _lovometro_ tal vez? Lo siento si no llegue al esperado _lemon_ pero la mayoría quería a Mukuro… y otras algún _lemon_ … y…

Haru + Mukuro + Kanade + Perversión = esto.

Hace tiempo que no me colocaba a escribir algo de esta manera, demasiado. Por eso espero que les haya gustado y todo, para ser sincera. Las escenas las tuve que tener en mi mente así ¡waaa! Para que pudiera pensar de alguna manera en que saliera bien.

Lo bueno es que me inspire en otros fics, no de KHR!

Agradezco sus:  
 **Reviews, Favorites, Views & Followers!**

Ya que últimamente no me ha ido muy bien con otras historias y que abiertamente vea que esta les guste, me alegra mucho, en verdad.

Gracias, de todo mi _kokoro_ (╥‿╥)

* * *

 _Ahora me encantaría pasar a sus sensuales reviews~  
¡Es tiempo de responder sus comentarios!_

* * *

 **A. Gadeon:**

¡Muchas gracias por eso:33! Yo también leo las tuyas (dato) Haha~ espero que este te haya ¿gustado? De cierta forma porque igual no es nada como: Cute~. No, para nadaXD. Bueno, aquí está la pareja:3

Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Sayaneko-chan:**

Miren quién ha aparecido*O* Saya-sensei, espero que me des tu opinión al respecto por esta creación mía. Para ser sinsera he estado bien trastornada porque siento que me violaron y me quitaron parte de mi amada inocencia TTnTT ¿qué puedo hacer en esta situación, Saya-sensei? Y sí~ _I'm back!_ HahaaXDD lo sé muy bien, estoy al tanto de los gustos de mi maestraXDD bueno, tenemos a Mukuro así que estamos bien (? Como sabrás, ya saqué el capítulo y déjame decirte que cuando recibí tu review me estaba muriendo en mi cama porque tenía un virus en el estomago y cuando el celular vibró, me retorcia por las apuñaladas que me daban ahí pero igual apreté Gmail y leí tu comentario que me hizo sonreir y reír a pesar de casi desmayarme, te adoro*u* pero como notarás en mi escribir, ahora estoy mejor (tomándome remedios sabor pescado, odio el pescado) ¡tú también cuídate!  
PD: (TTnTT) Si:c igual tienes razón, no puedo reclamarte nadaXD entendí, entendí, pero espero ansiosa ese suculento Haru & Mukuro que mencionaste en el review de AN:B

¡Igualmente, nos leemos!

 **Alisson Carolina:**

Yo también soy ciega en muchos aspectos, _no problem._

Yahoo~ sigo preguntándome porque carajo Kaede, tengo la teoría que es porque el autocorrectos o algo les corrige de ''Kanade'' a ''Kaede'' o porque se comen letrasXD pero si es el caso del autocorrectos, ¡qué conozca el nombre de Kanade se ha dicho!

Ahora a lo normal~ ¡muy bien! Gracias por preguntar ¿y tú? ¡mis alimentos no importan mucho! Pero he comido como siempre (? Nada novedosoXD ¡SiiiTTnTT! Mi perro salchicha, _Sacchan_ estaba corriendo por una suculenta rosquilla cuando apareció ese maldito ovni de cuatro ojos :c estaba desesperada en ese momentos, pero cuando vi al unicornio tuve que llamar a control de animalesD: gracia:c espero que _Sacchan_ se recupere (?

La verdad es que no:xx hoho~ a mí también y me gusta escribirlas:3 ¡Verdad, tu si entiendes! Haru se ve bien con todos:vv asdkhXDD toda una loquilla.

Lo siento~ prometo que en el siguiente haré de Byakuran ya que igual hubieron varios votos hacía él. También tengo uno muy lindo escrito de Yamamoto~ es hermoso.

¡También tengo triángulos amoros! Estoy lista para la contienda. Tengo las principales como: Tsuna, Haru & Gokudera, también Yamamoto, Haru & Gokudera. De esas. AkjashdXD no sería mala idea.

Si, los tengo en mi lista:B

¡Nos leemos Alisson-san!

 **mary-animeangel:**

Mary-chan~ yo te amo desu~.

¡Eso debería decir yo77! He subido mis historia y no te he visto, eh, eh, ¡¿quién se perdió aquí en verdad?!

aksjhdkajhsdXDD Varia me hace tener derrames nasales. Hacen muy buen trabajo (?)

Pero me alegra saber que lo hayas amado*u*  
Bakana, hoho. Me la hice.

¡Me alegro:3! Ese tenía que ser el team 1313 menos mal que lo pude lograr. askjhdkjashdjahsdXDDD eso significa que soy especial para ti*u*? déjame creerlo un segundo…

Esta Haru sabe hasta montar toros.

Bueno, aquí tenemos a esta vez a Mukuro~ ya que la mayoría quiso y además me nació de él pero el siguiente lo haré de Byakuran.

De hecho y Haru como: ¿qué sucede aquí desu?

AkjhsdakhdXDD cualquiera está bien, Haru pega con todos:vv haría cuartetos y de todo.  
No los olvidaré =u=

D: why?

AkhasdjkhaskdhXDDDD ahora tú me destrozas el corazón por no aparecer (TTnTT)

Ahora yo te odio y te amo por igual:ccc  
Así que estamos a mano de cierta formaXD.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Tenchou-Fliqpy:**

Me alegro que te haya gustado:3 También es una de mis OTPXD  
Lamento que esta no sea con Yamamoto, pero tengo una muy lindo _one shot_ de ellos, así que espero un día poder publicarlo, hasta entonces esperaré tu opinión, aun que el de todos me haría muy feliz:B  
AkjhakjsdhXD tienes razónXDDD

¡Gracias por la espera, espero que esta haya sido de tu agrado!

¡Nos leemos!

 **Akane-Saeki:**

Waaa~ gracias por eso*u* fue mi primera historia*u*  
AjshjsdXD no muera querida, te necesito viva.  
¡Gracias por tu espera!

¡Nos leemos!

 **Ari Kuma:**

Yahoo:33 ¡Bienvenida al Neverland o también Wonderland! Ya con que sea una lectora, tengo una muy buena impresiónXD (yo también cuando comento e-e) Veamos:33 ¡me alegro! A mi también me encanta la temática que agarre a Haru, ella es mi personaje favorito femenino. ¡Gracias a ti por decírmelo! AhkjashdkjahsdXDDD tienes razón ;n; estoy en tu Team e-e. De hecho, hasta ahora hay mucho de Mukuro, Byakuran y Yamamoto. Solo tres. Bueno si, es lo normalXD y también tengo de esasXD ¡bien! ¡aquí un Mukuro & Haru! y además Lime, perfecto para el postre (?) Oye, oye… eso no esta mal… un Male!Haru & Haru… O…O me haz iluminado… no te tomes nunca esas pastillasXDD. No importa, tus ''disparates'' funcionan para las ideasXD espero que esta actualización te haya gustado:B

¡Nos leemos!

 **PczZitoO**

Me gusta el dulce 7u7

Y a mí tus historias *O* (seguiré diciéndolo, más que actualizaste ''La Elección'' y tengo que comentar, espera mi reviewXD)

Hohoo~ ¿cómo crees? Es que debes saber que a Haru le pegan todos, es el poder de un personaje (chaan chaan)  
Fue muy HibariXD. Si, Haru es demasiado adorable, asdjhasdXD insta diabetes. Espera con ansias esas parejas, porque sin duda las tendré, hablo de que ahora no las tengo escritas ¡pero lo haré! ¡lo haré por ti! Ohh… un Ryohei & Haru esa esta fuerte :o sakdhakhdXD te entiendo —u—

¡Nos leemos!

 **vichoinmundo:**

Lo sientoD: pero ¡espera! Que publicaré uno de Gokudera que te encantará:3 estoy segura… creo…

¡Nos leemos!

 **kyokoyren2471:**

¡Woohooo!  
Xanxus ya está en mi lista, no problem. Esta vez, el ratem M fue para MukuroD: lo siento, pero haré ese de Xanxus también en un suculento ratem M XDD espero que mi perversión sea de ayuda.  
¡Muchas gracias por eso y por tu apoyo!

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por sus sensuales reviews~  
Los atesoro demasiado._

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!  
En verdad me subieron mucho el ánimo, en muchos temas, les doy mis más grandes gracias.

Bueno, eso… espero que les haya gustado. Este lime me sirvió mentalmente para reforzar las neuronas muertes de la perversión… las que deberían estar muertasXD ahora estoy toda _ready._

Espero que a todas las que me pidieron una escena de este tipo les haya gustado. Más también las que querían de Mukuro e-e

¡Pero eso sí! El próximo capítulo será una bien _kawaii_ , necesito vacaciones de por lo menos dos años (sarcasmo)

¡Así que espero que me recomienden más parejas!

Y no se avergüencen de comentar esta historia (?)

Y saben que estoy haciendo un trabajo de biología mientras respondía sus reviews y sigo haciéndolo, se termina hoy:vv aquí con café y galletas… que lata estar en el liceo 7n7.

 _PD:_ _Aunque ahora ya esta terminado ¡soy libre de todo pecado! *Corregido*_

¡Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y tengan una muy bonita semana!

¡Nos leemos!

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_


End file.
